slatefandomcom_zh-20200214-history
Devblog:NightKatana
'Dev' is the short form of 'dev'eloper', then ''devblog' is the abbreviation of 'dev'''eloper's '''blog'. Not all admins in Gray Slate Wiki have a devblog, although. ---- Welcome to NightKatana's almost frozen territory! I'm anti-Apple. The page's shortcut is Db:NightKatana. Still using Audacity?! Many open-source softwares are great, but Audacity is definitely not. It is terrible, especially the old-fashioned interface! The translations are extraordinarily poor (although I use the English version). The 'meanings' of the effects are so vague, it doesn't show the exact dB value, et cetera. I highly recommend you switching to Adobe Audition, a MUCH more professional audio editing software. It is not hard to use. Ignore the 99 USD price tag. It doesn't matter. You don't need to buy it because you can CRACK it. -- NightKatana (devblog, facebook) 2011年6月26日 (日) 11:27 (UTC) My favourite Google Doodle! My favourite Google Doodle was introduced on April 23, 2011. The Doodle celebrated the 120th of Birthday of the famous, immortal Russian composer Sergey Prokofiev (April 23, 1891 – March 5, 1953). I like Prokofiev soooo much! The theme of the Doodle is "Peter and the Wolf", which is one of the greatest work of Prokofiev! Maybe you already knew it, using Chrome / Chromium / Canary Build has the benefit of customizing your Google Doodle to your favourite one. It is easy to do, just download and install an extension called [https://chrome.google.com/webstore/detail/nedjejdfkkjgebciefdfofjhmeogiaga Favourite Doodle] from the Chrome Web Store. Then, click on the DNA doodle on Google or visit the Google Doodles page. Finally, choose your favourite Doodle by clicking the button below it. It's done! Return to Google and see your Doodle! -- NightKatana (devblog, facebook) 2011年6月24日 (五) 08:48 (UTC) Just leave Ubuntu until Ocelot! Oh, it's been a long time since I last wrote something. I want to comment Ubuntu 11.04 (Natty Narwhal) in this post. In my opinion, the Narwhal is the worst Ubuntu release EVER while on the contrary, the Meerkat (10.10) is the best release. In fact, the Narwhal (11.04) does not suit a certain number of Ubuntu users' taste. There are so many bugs, the Unity launcher is troublesome, can't launch some apps, opening apps is slow et cetera. The OS looks like not completely developed. I am disappointed that I decided to switch to Windows for a while. Of cause, I must have Sysinternals Desktops installed so that I an use multiple desktops like GNOME (the desktop environment of Ubuntu). For Edubuntu, there are only 2''' new wallpapers in the Narwhal. For me, they are crappy and intolerable, especially the left one. The worst thing is, the left one is the '''DEFAULT!!! The 2 new wallpapers in Edubuntu 11.04. WHAT THE FIRETRUCK are they? I'm using Windows 7 Ultimate on my notebook now. I changed the wallpaper to express that I will return when Ubuntu 11.10 (Oneiric Ocelot) is released. Haha, poor narwhal! Let's work hard for a better Ocelot! Here is my desktop: -- NightKatana (devblog, facebook) 2011年6月18日 (六) 07:58 (UTC) I changed my signature -- NightKatana (devblog, facebook) 2011年2月21日 (一) 08:46 (UTC) Welcome to Alpha 2 I proudly announced that Gray Slate Wiki had stepped into Alpha 2! Keep on opening, widening GSW. Regards, --NightKatana 2011年2月7日 (一) 05:11 (UTC) Greater Slate Movement Although Gray Slate Wiki is extremely tiny now, it has infinite possibilities. In order to make Gray Slate Wiki greater, the articles, templates et cetera must be more detailed and informative. Please support GSW. MODULE METHOD: ANNEX OTHER WIKIS!!!!!! MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!! *just joking* And, as you see, GSW has a new metallic theme now! --NightKatana 2011年1月29日 (Sat) 02:55 (UTC) Hello world This is my first blog. Welcome to Gray Slate Wiki and hope you like it. Open source is immortal. My school is a degenerate school. All facilities remained unchanged from 2001/2. Horrible, isn't it? Here are the specifications of one of the machines: * Processor: Intel Pentium 4 (Willamette) 1.70GHz * Number of cores: 1 * Technology: 0.18 µm (=180 nm) * RAM: 128 MB*2, 133 MHz * Monitor: Cathode ray tube (CRT) monitor * OS: Windows XP Professional * CPU-Z Validation Huh... Where did the money we donated to the school go? And ONE OF THEM WAS HACKED CRACKED USING * Lubuntu 10.10 (Maverick Meerkat) -NightKatana 2011年1月28日 (Fri) 02:12 (UTC) P.S. I am creating a concept Android app with my bros, the ultimate target is turning it into reality. Learn more here. Category:Devblogs